


The Red Scarf of Fate

by orphan_account



Series: To The End, To This Day [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additonal tags to be added as needed, Angst, Assume terrible things will happen, F/M, Fluff, Gaster goes crazy, I am bad at scientific stuff, I am bad at tags, Lost Love, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance, Scientist W. D. Gaster, but here we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chara knits a red scarf while they are living with the Dreemurr Family. After the scarf is gifted to Gaster, it begins to tie together the destinies of all who possess it.(Reading the other works in this series is not necessary, just the same characters and universe)***On Hiatus***





	1. The Day We First Met

It was hot, not a humid kind of hot, but a dry type of heat that sucked any and all moisture out of the air leaving behind nothing. It didn't bother one man, as he walked down an orange pathway. He had just hitched a ride down the river with a rather strange person who wore a black hood, and had only uttered a single phrase during their whole boat ride. “Tra la la, the waters are very wild today, that's bad luck.” The man wasn't sure of what to make of such an ill omen, today had been going rather well so far. He decided to ignore the River Person’s words, for they were just that, only words with no basis in reality.

Normally the man would have taken a shortcut back to his home, but he was feeling in high spirits, and wanted to enjoy some time alone to reflect. He had gone to Snowdin, another land that had extreme temperatures that didn't bother him, and enjoyed a lunch with the human Chara. They had taken their leave, off to play with their brother and the other children of the small town. He had left shortly afterwards himself, but not before getting pelted by several snowballs from some mischievous little ones.

Of course he had retaliated back! He couldn't lose a snowball fight after all!

Now, he returned to his lab, a bit physically tired, but his mind was refreshed. He was bursting with ideas, but he had a very important project he had to finish before he could worry about anything else; The Core. It was necessary with the ever growing number of monsters to create a stable source of power. Especially if the monsters were to have any hope of escaping the Underground. His newest theory on how to break the barrier would need far more power than current power sources could provide.

The doors to the lab whooshed open, letting the man in. He hurried over to his desk near the center of the room, and put on his lab coat that he had left draped over a chair when he had left earlier with Chara. It slipped smoothly over his slender frame, the white matching the color of his own bones. He normally wore a long black coat with a grey sweater underneath, but when he was at work, he wanted to look the part. He sat down, eager to get back to work, when he spotted something red on the edge of the table. It was a simple, but a tad long, scarf the human had knitted for him. Well, not exactly for him, more as a gift to give to someone else. He picked it up, and a wide smile grew across the bone of his face.

“Ahem.”

Gaster nearly fell out of his chair as he spun around to face the sudden noise. 

A lanky monster with arms far too long for his body stood hunched over slightly behind Gaster. “Oh, I did not see you arrive, Talbot.”

“I, was here, before you, even, got here!” Talbot replied in his normal way, like he was perpetually out of breath. Talbot placed his hand against his head, his elbow almost touching the floor.

“My apologizes, I had my mind in the clouds, as it were.” Gaster replied more calmly now. He didn't like that he had gotten so distracted and hadn't even seen one of his own lab assistants.

“It's, okay, I guess. I just, wanted to, tell you that I, finished work, on the core temperature regulator, while, you were gone.” Talbot gave Gaster a smile full of his sharp teeth.

“Oh, smashing! When will it be ready to be installed?” Gaster was pleased, that was one of the final components needed to complete the Core. Soon he'd be able to start work on far more interesting projects.

“Within, the week. It needs, a bit, more testing, still. You had a, visitor, while you were out.” Talbot replied.

“Oh, who was it?”

“Your, girlfriend.” Talbot chuckled.

“Now, as I have stated previously, Calibri and I are not in fact dating, and are in fact, only friends.” Gaster crossed his arms defiantly.

“Of, course. She said, she had good, news. She said, she'd be, back later.” Talbot gave a sly grin.

“Did Cali happen to come into the lab while I was out for lunch?” Gaster asked nervously, a thought suddenly occurring to him. He had left her gift out in plain sight! She might have seen it. How could he have been so foolish?

“Nope, she left, very quickly, when she heard you, weren't here. Laughing, I might add.” Talbot said, while Gaster imagined the silly little skeleton lady and her boisterous laugh.

“Oh, thank you for informing me on these matters. I really must get back to work now.” Gaster waved goodbye to Talbot, before spinning around in his chair. He hide the red scarf away in one of his desk drawers before returning to work.

Gaster tried his best to focus on the task in front of him, testing several core components to well, The Core, but he could help but to have his mind wander. He couldn't help but to wonder what news Calibri could have for him, or how she would react when he gave her the scarf that Chara had knit. His mind was full of her wonderful smile, her silly jokes, her optimism, her overall zest for life. She was like a vibrant color that painted the whole Underground in every hue. Whenever Gaster tried to think of his life before he had met her, all he could see was gray. Gaster put down his tools, and started recounting in his mind their very first meeting.

…

Gaster yawned as he knocked lazily on the front door of the Dreemurr’s house. He had several blueprints to show the King concerning the creation of The Core. He normally enjoyed the company of Asgore, but he was feeling listless that day. He was always working so hard, but for what? Sure, it had been all Gaster’s idea to become the Royal Scientist, but some days he regretted that decision. It all felt like too much work.

Gaster was nearly knocked over when the door flew open. A small skeleton, wearing a red floral print dress that seemed to hardly fit her frame, jostled open the door and smiled widely at Gaster. She was shorter than any he had even seen before, her skull rather round, but with a grin plastered upon it. Most surprising feature of all though, had to be the sheer volume of her voice. “HELLO THERE FRIEND. WELL WE MIGHT NOT BE FRIENDS YET, BUT I'M SURE WE WILL BE.” She held out a hand for Gaster to shake. Gaster, stunned into silence by their demeanor and loudness, didn't move. “OH C’MON BUDDY, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO GREET A NEW FRIEND?” 

Gaster reached out his hand and it met with hers. Her hand didn't feel skeletal, at all, in fact it felt rather strange…

A loud flatulence erupted from between their hands. Gaster let go in his confusion. The female skeleton started laughing. “NYEH HEH HEH! I GOT YOU GOOD WITH THE OLD WHOOPIE CUSHION IN THE HAND TRICK! I'M CALIBRI, BY THE WAY. YOU DON'T SEE MANY SKELETON MONSTERS AROUND NOWADAYS, HUH?”

Gaster could hardly hear her, for he started laughing midway through her sentence. She was just so ridiculous! Positively outrageous! He composed himself enough for an answer. “I'm The Royal Scientist Wing Ding Gaster! It is indeed a rarity to see another skeleton monster in the Underground, especially one I do not know already. What a pleasant surprise.”

“NYEH HEH HEH, YOU HAVE QUITE A WAY WITH WORDS. I HAVE TO GO CONVINCE THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD TO LET ME JOIN NOW, BUT I HOPE I SEE YOU AROUND DINGS!” Calibri rushed past Gaster, with a speed he hadn't known skeletons could even possess.

Asgore came to the door, giving a small chuckle. “Howdy, Gaster. Calibri sure is a wild one. She came all the way here to convince me to let he join the Royal Guard. When I told her I didn't decide who joins, she immediately rushed off to find the Captain.” 

“Indeed, she sure is something else.” Gaster gave a smile as he looked in the direction she had run off in, certain he could still hear her laughing in the distance.

…

Gaster snapped out of his daydream when he heard a familiar laughter in reality. He twisted his head towards the lab’s doorway as her heard her voice call out, “GASTER CLOSE YOUR EYES! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU.”


	2. A Bright Future

Gaster closed his eyes upon hearing Calibri. He did enjoy a good surprise, and he wouldn't want to ruin it, no matter how much he desired to see her. Instead he listened intently as her footsteps, which seemed to fall heavier than usual against the linoleum of the laboratory floor, approached him at a modest pace.

“KNOCK KNOCK.” Her voice was very close, if the increased volume was any indication.

“Who's there?” Gaster replied, unable to keep a grin off his face.

“IMMA.”

“Imma who?”

“IMMA MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

Gaster’s eyes flashed open. Before him stood Calibri, dressed in full armor. He admired it for a moment, the chest piece decorated with the delta rune, the shoulder pieces flaring out elegantly, the sturdy looking boots. Gaster had to admit, the look quite suited her. He leapt to his feet. “Cali, I am so proud of you. I can't believe your dream finally became a reality.”

Calibri jumped up, wrapping her arms around Gaster’s neck, her armor clanking loudly against his ribs. He quickly wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall, since she was so much shorter than he was, his neck was quite a leap. From this close, Gaster could feel the warmth of her soul from within her chest. He couldn't help but to smile, feeling his soul beating in time with hers. He wondered if she could feel it as well.

 

“YES. I WILL BE PATROLLING IN WATERFALL TO START. I CAN'T WAIT TO HELP PROTECT ALL MONSTERS. NOT THAT THERE ARE MANY THREATS.” Gaster did not want to let Calibri go, but he knew her energy could not be contained in a hug for long. He lowered her back to the ground, and watched as she rambled about her new duties while pacing the long stretch of floor between the two entrances. “I'LL BE WALKING THE CHILDREN TO SCHOOL, AND MAKING SURE NOTHING DANGEROUS FALLS INTO THE DUMP, AND MAKING SURE NO CRIMES ARE COMMITTED, AS IF THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN, AND…”

Gaster let her finish her long and excited speech before finally interjecting. “I'm sure you'll do a perfect job, with all the grace befitting one of our prestigious Royal Guard.”

“NYEH HEH HEH. WE BOTH GET THE ROYAL TITLE NOW, DON'T WE DINGS?” Calibri stopped pacing and faced Gaster, giving a small jump of joy.

“Indeed we do. Actually Cali, I had a small surprise for you as well.” Gaster smirked, reaching for the drawer he had hidden it in earlier. “You have to close your eyes though.” Gaster said in a sing-song voice.

“A SURPRISE FOR ME? GUESS HOW EXCITED I AM GASTER?” Calibri shouted while walking closer to him blindly.

“More than the usual amount, I surmise.” Gaster grabbed ahold of her shoulder, so that she wouldn't walk directly into the desk.

“NO SILLY. A TON. A SKELE-TON.” 

Gaster wheezed out a laugh. “That was absolutely terrible.”

“AH, BUT YOU STILL LAUGHED.”

“Indeed I did. You can open your eyes now.” Gaster held the red scarf in his arms as Calibri opened her eyes. She looked at the item presented before her before gasping loudly.

“FOR ME?”

“Yes, the human child Chara actually knitted it. I hope you like it.” 

Calibri wrapped the scarf around her neck. It was so long that a length of it fell behind her like a cape. “DINGS, DO I LOOK LIKE A SUPER HERO LIKE THIS?”

“Yes, you are radiating an aura of heroism. Actually, I wanted to give you that gift and ask you a question. A very important question.” Calibri held still and looked at Gaster with wide questioning eyes. “Would you, or perhaps could you, do me the honor of going out together with me some time?”

“ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT, BUT USING WAY TOO MANY WORDS, AS USUAL?” Calibri grinned up at Gaster.

“Perhaps?” Gaster was sweating now, and not from the heat of the Hotlands.

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! OF COURSE!”

Calibri leapt up into Gaster’s arms again, this time letting him hold her for far longer.

…

“Talbot, tell me the truth. Do I look proper?” Gaster had his assistant in his grasp, and was shaking him slightly back and forth.

“Sir, Calibri, sees you, everyday. She won't, really care.” Talbot said, his long arms flailing about as Gaster continued his frantic shaking.

“Ah, but this is a completely different circumstance, I wouldn't want her to think that I don't care enough about her and just wore my usual attire. Or that I cared too much and overdressed.” Gaster was sweating.

“You, are over thinking, this. She'll, be thrilled just, to see, you.” Talbot got his arms under control, and grabbed onto Gaster, to stop him from shaking him. “You, look, fine.”

Gaster finally let Talbot go, and appraised himself in a mirror he had stuck up on one of the walls of the lab. He was wearing his long black coat, and underneath he had on a blue and green striped dress shirt. The shirt was tucked into a pair of black slacks, and held up with a plain looking black belt. His shoes were also black, and felt a tad uncomfortable on the bones of his feet. He rarely wore this particular pair of shoes, and every time he did, he was reminded of just how much they made his feet hurt. He took a glance at a clock on the wall, and realized he had no time to change. He was supposed to be meeting Calibri in mere minutes!

Gaster rushed towards the door, while Talbot called after him. “How are, you, gonna get to, Snowdin, in five, minutes?”

“Worry not, I know a shortcut.” Gaster gave a wink and waved goodbye to his assistant as he dashed out the door.

When Gaster arrived in Snowdin seconds later, he saw that it had begun snowing. Tiny snowflakes danced before his eyes, drifting slowly towards the ground. Through the light snow, standing near the entrance to Grillby’s, he saw an even more fantastic sight. Calibri was standing there, wearing a lovely knee-length red dress, and a pair of red boots on her feet. Wrapped around her neck was the scarf he had given her. She was smiling brightly, and when she caught sight of Gaster, her eyes twinkled with excitement and she hurriedly waved him over.

“DINGS! YOU LOOK FANTASTIC!” She yelled, “OR SHOULD I SAY, BONETASTIC! OH, NO WAIT THAT'S TERRIBLE. I WAS TRYING TO THINK UP A GOOD PUN THE WHOLE TIME I WAS WAITING AND THAT'S WHAT I CAME UP WITH?”

Gaster chuckled. When Calibri got nervous, she tended to ramble a bit in an adorable manner. “Cali, your attire is quick striking as well. If I weren't such a strong man, I'm sure I would've swooned at the sight of you.”

“OH MY GOODNESS. THAT'S A GOOD LINE!” Calibri snickered, but Gaster could see a small blush spread across her face. 

Gaster offered Calibri his arm, “Well then, shall we head inside?”

The couple headed inside the cozy pub. The place always seemed to radiate a warmth, probably due to the fiery owner, Grillby himself. This was one of the few restaurants in the Underground, although Gaster had heard plans to build a fancy one and a hotel once The Core was completed, a day that was rapidly approaching. Gaster and Calibri sat down at a booth, and ordered a “Double order of burg,” as Calibri so elegantly put it.

The two enjoyed some idle chatter until the food arrived. Calibri seemed to sense some nervousness in Gaster’s voice and asked, “ARE YOU OKAY DINGS? YOU SEEM A BIT OFF. ARE YOU JUST… BONE TIRED?” 

“Heh, no, it's nothing like that. I guess I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed. I wanted to confess how I felt about you for so long, but it seemed like you knew all along. I can't explain it. I can't see why you would even enjoy my company.”

“OH GASTER! YOU ARE SO SILLY. YOU ARE GREAT TO BE AROUND.” Calibri smiled and gave a wink.

“Yes, but you are so radiant. You fill every moment with joy and enthusiasm. Even when you are sad, you still find it within yourself to make others smile. I am just some boring old scientist, I can't understand why you like spending time with me.” Gaster could hardly look at Calibri as he told his true feelings, things he had kept hidden in his heart.

Calibri took a moment before responding. “DINGS, DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE FIRST MET?”

“Of course, the moment will forever be burned into the halls of my memory.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! I REMEMBER TOO. YOU LAUGHED AT MY SILLY PRANK. MOST PEOPLE JUST THINK I'M ANNOYING OR TOO LOUD OR STUPID. YOU THOUGHT I WAS FUNNY. I REALLY LIKED THAT.” Calibri reached across the table and held onto Gaster’s hand. “NOT ONLY THAT, BUT WHEN NO ONE ELSE THOUGHT I COULD MAKE IT INTO THE ROYAL GUARD, YOU SUPPORTED ME. AND YOU ARE JUST SO AMAZING IN SO MANY WAYS I DUNNO IF I COULD EVEN LIST THEM ALL. SO OF COURSE I LIKE YOU SILLY, OF COURSE I CHERISH EVERY MOMENT WE SPEND TOGETHER. YOU ARE THE GREAT WING DING GASTER, AFTER ALL.”

Gaster could feel a blush spreading across his face now. He had never realized these things about himself, but when Calibri looked at him, that was the man she saw. “Thank you, thank you for liking me.”

“AWW YOU BIG GOOF.”

After the meal was done, Gaster walked Calibri back to her house in Snowdin. The snow was still falling, and even though it was evening already, several children were in the town center building up a snowman. They children were laughing and shouting at each other. It made Gaster smile. “The whole Underground seems so different lately, so joyous and hopeful.”

“YOU THINK IT'S BECAUSE OF THE HUMAN CHILD?” Calibri snuggled up close to Gaster as they walked, holding onto his arm

“Yes, many believe them to be our Angel. I'm not quite sure I believe that, but it's nice to see hope on the faces of others instead of despair. Who knows, maybe the humans will come looking for the child and break the barrier to do so?” Gaster looked at Calibri, watching her gleeful smile as she watched the children.

“DO YOU THINK THAT'S POSSIBLE?”

“I can only speculate, but I too am full of hope.”

“YOU KNOW, I ACTUALLY WANT CHILDREN SOMEDAY.” Calibri looked up at Gaster a bit nervously. “NOT RIGHT NOW OR ANYTHING, BUT SOMEDAY. LOOKING AT THE KIDS REMINDED ME. I ACTUALLY EVEN PICKED OUT NAMES!”

“Oh?” Gaster gave a low chuckle, of course she had already thought of names.

“YUP! SANS AND PAPYRUS. I LIKE THOSE NAMES A LOT.”

The two had arrived at Calibri’s house, a cozy looking two story house. He walked her up to the door. “Those are ingenious names, I'm sure our future children will be glad to be named such things.”

“OUR?” Calibri smirked.

“Oh, I just meant, if such a thing were to occur, I mean if you wanted to, in the future, uhh.” Gaster looked every which way, sweat drops forming on his skull.

“I'M JUST JOSHING WITH YA. DON'T WORRY GASTER, WE HAVE A LONG TIME TO PLAN OUT OUR FUTURE, OUR RELATIONSHIP HAS ONLY BEGUN.” Calibri giggled. 

Gaster smiled back. He didn't have to worry about saying the wrong things around Calibri, she was just so understanding. She was also right. They had their whole bright futures ahead of them. In that moment though, he felt an incredible amount of affection for the other skeleton. He bent over, forgetting everything else, his fears, his nervousness, his too tight shoes, and placed a gentle kiss against Calibri’s mouth.

“Wowie.” Calibri whispered, before grabbing ahold of Gaster and kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all this fluff. Look how happy they are.
> 
>  
> 
> (I can't wait to destroy it all)


	3. Hope That Runs Dry

“Dr Gaster, do you think you can help them?” Toriel asked from the doorway. Gaster was kneeling next to one of the two beds in the room, the one containing Chara. The small child was hunched over, clutching their stomach. Their mouth was blistered and red, so much so they could hardly speak. 

“I am uncertain.” Gaster stood up from the bed, and as soon as he did, little Asriel rushed back to the human’s side. “You said you tried healing magic, correct?”

“Yes, but it did not seem to have any effect on them.” Toriel rung her hands together worriedly.

“I assume that's because human illness can not be healed the same way as wounds can be healed. I do not know a lot about humans and how to treat their ailments, but I believe I have some books back at the lab that describe how. I will return this evening. For now, try to make them as comfortable as possible. Make sure they are drinking enough fluids.” Gaster sighed.

Toriel covered her face with her hands. She gave a quiet sob, “Thank you for trying to help my child. Let me pack you some pie for you and your fiancée as thanks.” She quickly left.

“Sunflower…” Chara choked out in a nearly incomprehensible voice.

Gaster turned back to face them, and they gave him a reassuring smile. “I want to see Sunflower.” Chara said a bit more confidently.

“What's a Sunflower?” Gaster asked.

Asriel answered because Chara seemed too tired to talk anymore. “I think it's a golden flower that only blooms on the surface. Chara wants to see them again, before they…” He couldn't finish his sentence, instead turning back to Chara and taking hold of their hand. “Chara, don't be mad at me, I'm gonna tell Dr Gaster about,”

“No.” Chara interrupted.

Gaster studied the two. “Asriel, please come out to the hallway with me.” 

Asriel complied, letting go of Chara’s hand. Chara continued to try to protest, but their words kept getting stuck in their throat. Once Asriel and Gaster were in the hallway, Gaster knelt down so he could be face to face with Asriel. “Please, if you know something that can help me heal them, tell me Asriel.” Gaster placed a reassuring hand on Asriel’s shoulder.

Asriel couldn't look Gaster in the eye. “I don't know anything.”

“I can tell you are being untruthful. Chara isn't going to make it much longer, and I know you don't want that.” Gaster pleaded. “I promise you won't get in trouble, if that's what you are fearful of.”

“I really can't say.” Asriel was shaking beneath Gaster hand. Tears were silently streaming down his face.

“Listen, I'm going back to the lab, I will return in a few hours, please think it over. If you know anything, even the smallest detail, it could be beneficial to saving your sibling.” Gaster stood up. Asriel rushed back into his shared bedroom with Chara. 

Gaster left, but not before receiving a lovely handmade pie from the Queen. He had assured her that it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. It was probably because she had made a bunch of baked goods, most likely in an attempt to keep her hands busy while her child was so ill. Gaster thanked her, and took his leave.

He arrived back at the lab within seconds. The lab was dark, as if no one was there, although he was sure that Talbot had been there earlier. His other assistants were taking the day off. Gaster sighed as he switched the lights on. He headed upstairs where he kept books that had fallen from above. He was sure had had at least one medical book in there.

As Gaster scanned the bookshelf, his mind wandered. Upon the news of the fallen human’s sickness, many monsters had fallen into depression. It was awful, seeing the faces of monsters once filled with hope becoming sad. Gaster could hardly stand it. He had a sudden flash in his mind of Calibri crying from despair. He clutched the front of his sweatshirt, his soul sinking in pain. He would do anything to prevent his love from ever crying.

He found a book that looked helpful. He headed back down to his desk. He made a quick pit stop in the small kitchen area that was near the front entrance of the lab, to put away the pie. He served himself a slice and put the rest in the fridge. Gaster sat down at his desk, and began flipping through the pages of the medical book, while idly taking bites of the pie. It was baked with magic, so each bite filled Gaster with energy. The taste was sweet and slightly spicy. Calibri would probably love it.

Gaster read the book, looking for any clues for the illness that the child had contracted. He looked for anything that matched their symptoms, writing each candidate down along with the treatments. It was difficult to find any that matched exactly. Chara didn't seem to have a fever. Most of the illnesses that had Chara’s other symptoms, the stomach pain, the mouth blisters, also had fevers as a symptom. It was infuriating that he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He would have to systematically try each cure until he saved the human. He was determined to do so.

Gaster was snapped out of his work when he heard the front door open. He turned his head to see who it was. He was surprised to see the Captain of the Royal Guard, a rather fierce fish lady with long red hair named Nerida, rushing towards him. “Gaster, we need your help immediately. It's Calibri…”

“What? What happened?” Gaster could feel panic rising in his throat. 

“She fell...your assistant came to help since you were busy with the human, but we are afraid she…” Nerida trailed off.

“What do you mean she fell? Oh no. Where is she?” Gaster stood up, grabbing onto Nerida’s arm forcefully.

“She's at my house in Waterfall…”

She had hardly finished her sentence before Gaster took one of his infamous shortcuts with her in tow. Gaster let her go and began rushing into her fish shaped house. “Explain.” Gaster said curtly as he threw open the door.

She followed him into the house, “She was patrolling like normal, when she came across a monster who was standing on the edge of a waterfall. Calibri was scared the monster was going to jump, and went to comfort them. She talked them down, but slipped and fell herself.”

Gaster listened to her story, and found Talbot leaning over Calibri on a couch. Talbot was attempting to use healing magic, but it seemed to be having little effect. “Cali!” Gaster shouted, rushing to her side.

“Dings…” Calibri was far too quiet for his liking.

Gaster knelt down next to Talbot. “How is she?”

“She, uh, not, well.” Talbot seemed to be more out of breath than normal.

Gaster could hardly process what was happening. Calibri’s body was losing form. She'd be dust already if Talbot hadn't been healing her. Gaster had no healing magic, and he was sure if he attempted to move her she wouldn't survive. He was at a lost for what to do.

“Knock knock.” Calibri’s voice was quiet and strained, as she struggled to look at Gaster.

“Who's there?” Gaster replied.

“Olive.”

“Olive who?”

“I love you.” Calibri finished her joke, giving Gaster a brave smile.

“I love you too.” Gaster grabbed a hold of her hand, hoping she couldn't see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Her hand in his, started fading away. “Please don't leave me.” Gaster sobbed.

“Don't be sad Dings. I want to see you smile.” Calibri said in a stuttering voice.

Gaster wiped his tears away, and gave her the biggest smile he could manage. Calibri gave a quiet laugh, smiling back up at Gaster. The room was silent, and then came the heart wrenching sound of her soul shattering. All that remained was her dust, and the clothing she had been wearing. Gaster picked up the red scarf she had been wearing, the one she hadn't taken off since she received it, and sobbed into it. 

…

Gaster sat in his lab, at his desk. He was staring blankly at the wall. He still held the scarf in his hands. He didn't want to let it go. It felt like the last link he had to Calibri, and if he released it, she'd really be gone forever. He knew time was passing as he sat there, but time felt frozen to him. Everything had stopped when Calibri had vanished.

He heard soft footsteps behind him. He didn't have to turn to see that it was Talbot. “Gaster, are, you, okay?”

Gaster could not conjure up the energy to respond. He nodded slowly.

“I, am sorry, to burden you, with, more, bad news, but Chara passed away.” Talbot was quiet, he waited for a response from Gaster but received none. “Asriel, is gone, too. He, absorbed, the human’s soul. He, passed, the barrier. He was, attacked, but managed, to come back, with Chara’s, body.”

Gaster signed out the letters “Ok.” He couldn't get his voice to work. Every last bit of hope was gone now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In The Guardian of Happiness, one of my other fics, Chara had a cat that they named Sunflower. Sunflower's traumatic passing was the final straw that broke Chara and made them run away to Mt Ebott in the first place.


End file.
